


News

by mystiri1



Series: Detail [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Childhood, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-25
Updated: 2010-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystiri1/pseuds/mystiri1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rufus watches the news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	News

It's a month after Tseng knows the first incursions by ShinRa SOLDIERs on Wutaian soil began that the country commits the act of 'aggression' President ShinRa holds up to the media as evidence of Wutai's perfidy. Within days, the first companies of infantry have landed and a full-scale invasion is under way.

Almost a week later, Rufus is watching the evening news. The headlines, naturally, are of the conflict in Wutai; the reports are full of jingoistic fervour and pro-ShinRa sentiments.

"Does it bother you that my father invaded your country?" Rufus asks.

Tseng wonders how an nine-year-old manages to imbue those two words - 'my father' - with all the venom of a curse. He thinks a moment. "Yesterday a Wutaian assassin tried to kill your father. Does that bother you?"

Rufus doesn't even need to think about it. "No."

Tseng doesn't say anything else. Satisfied, Rufus turns back to the screen.


End file.
